OMG Another Pokemon Adventure!
by ChibiSuigintoudesu
Summary: Oh no. Its another Pokemon adventure written by a wannabe pokemon writer. This is the story of Seline and her first adventure in the Kalos region. What will she do? Who will she travel with? Who will her Pokemon be? We shall see.. Warning: Cure words involved


In this version of the Pokémon world there are a few things different. It's not as PG as the one on TV is. You also have to be at least 15 to get your first Pokémon and start your journey. Let's say there were more than a few incidences involving trainers too young going out into the world without supervision. Let me just tell you it's not good. Ill add other rules when I think of them.

It was like a dramatic opening scene of an anime. There was a faint light coming through the window as the sun was just waking up. A girl lays in her bed, in a deep slumber. The dim light was obviously not enough to wake her. Her room was spotless, as any room is in an anime. There is no such thing as a hoarder in a perfect world. Her queen size bed lay next to the window with magenta curtains gently flowing. Although said girl doesn't remember opening her window. The desk across her bed has her laptop, books, and other Pokémon goodies stacked up neatly. Most of that was magenta too. It may seem that magenta is the girl's favorite color. And it probably is. Just don't mix it up with pink. It pisses her off. Really. Don't do it.

It must have been around 9 when I woke up. I'm surprised I was up as early as I was. I'm not a morning person whatsoever. Shoot me before you try to wake me up at 6. But there was something in the back of my head that was bothering me, like I was forgetting something. But I couldn't put my finger on it. Did I do all of my chores yesterday? Did I remember to cook dinner last night? No, I did all that. So what was it?

"FUCK!" I screamed, throwing my arms in the air. "How could I forget that I'm receiving my first Pokémon today? How could I be late? Is that even possible? How cliché is this moment? I feel like this happens a lot…"

But yelling rhetorical questions to myself is not going to get me to the lab any faster. I put on my white dress and sat in front of my mirror to comb my ridiculously long blonde hair. My hair goes all the way down to my back. 2 thick locks of hair fall before my shoulders and are around an inch or so shorter than the rest of my hair. I secured the top half with a poke ball clip. Brushing my bangs aside revealed my ruby red eyes. I could be the devil's long lost daughter they are so red. The dress was sleeveless and went down to my knees. It opened in the front to reveal my ruffled green skirt. The dress had a green halter strap that went around my neck. A magenta ribbon and pokeball broach was placed right where the straps meet the dress. My boots were while like my dress except for the strip of green on the top of the boot and the sole. Before I ran out of my room, I remembered to grab my lucky charm bracelet. It's ironic that it doesn't have a single charm on it, but I'm working on it so don't judge.

I was about to just run out of the door when my dad stopped me. "Are you just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Of course not Papa" I said while giving him a hug.

My mom walked in with a small backpack in her hands. "Please carry your supplies in this, would you?"

I nodded "mm sure thing momma! ITTEKIMASU!"

I ran outside and breathed the cool autumn breeze. It was November but it wasn't freezing yet. I'm hoping to get some snow this year. For it never snows in Vaniville town. It's one of those places where it gets cold in the winter but not cold enough to snow. I live in that Kalos region but we recently moved from the Hoenn region. I was really hoping to get a Torchic as my first Pokémon. But Fennekin is close enough I guess.

While walking to Professor Sycamore's Laboratory, I was thinking about the starter Pokémon I was going to get. I just couldn't decide! They were all so cute! But which one has the cutest final evolution? Fennekin is the fire type. Froakie is the Water type. And Chespin is the grass type. I just personally lean towards fire types. But some water types are badasses, such as Piplup whose final evolution is Empoleon. I just couldn't choose! But I have awhile until I get there so I'll eventually figure it out.

* * *

"What do you mean that all of the Pokémon are gone!?" I couldn't believe it! All 3 choices were already gone!

"It means precisely what I said. We have run out of Pokémon and we haven't gotten our latest batch yet." Professor Sycamore said while pointing to the empty pokeball machine. "I'm sorry but I completely forgot to tell your parents that I don't have any Pokémon at the moment."

"Awww what do I do now! I can't start a Pokémon journey without any Pokémon?!" I almost sounded hysterical when I was yelling. I couldn't believe him! How could someone just let down a new Pokémon trainer like that? Who just forgets to get more Pokémon?

"Here, I'll make it up to you. Let's go outside and we'll catch your first Pokémon for you. How does that sound?"

"Really?" I squealed. "Can we really do that?

"Of course. Come now, let's get it right away!


End file.
